


О переработках и неловких ситуациях

by MorrighanofEriu, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Demon Sex, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fucking, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Pollen, Smooching, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrighanofEriu/pseuds/MorrighanofEriu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Какой бордель, блядь?! У меня что ни бордель, то блядский культ, а то и два!
Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	О переработках и неловких ситуациях

  


— Не самая лучшая идея, — наконец сказал комиссар, прекратив крутить монету в пальцах.  
Но командное отделение второй роты отринуло страхи и горячо принялось убеждать комиссара, что всё нормально, в этот раз обойдётся, никаких проблем не будет. И сбрасывать напряжение с новыми лицами надо. «Не всё ж ебаться со своими», как философски заметил сержант Хурцилава.  
Аргумент был весомым.  
Так что комиссар отправился в бордель.

Не то что комиссар был параноиком, нет. Он знал: для него просто так взять и зайти в бордель нельзя.  
Вот и сейчас, прислонившись к косяку открытой двери одной из комнат на втором этаже, он с интересом натуралиста смотрел, как…  
…как лейтенант третьей роты — женщина из плавных линий, с приятной тяжёлой грудью, еле упихиваемой в форму, с крупными тёмными сосками, с кучерявыми тёмно-рыжими волосами на лобке, вся такая плотная и ароматная — изгибается с медленно капающим с её губ стоном, устроившись на чьём-то восхитительно розовом, восхитительно слаанешитском члене. Лежавшая под ней демонетка клешнёй держалась за постель, а вторую руку видно не было. Задорные фиолетовые соски на всех видимых грудях торчали строго вверх и даже чем-то сочились. Сама демонетка тоже постанывала с явным удовольствием.  
Жалко даже стало разрушать эту идиллию.  
Но комиссар достал лазпистолет и выстрелил отродью варпа в голову. Та разлетелась: взрыв капель крови, влажных кусочков мозга, осколки костей. Безголовая демонетка с визгом убралась прочь. Лейтенант ошалело огляделась и сплюнула.  
— Блядь. Товарищ комиссар?..  
— Оденься, что ли. Мне-то похуй, а ребята не поймут.  
В комнате по диагонали зрелище оказалось более задорным: капрала в рот и в зад с безумным смехом драли рядовые. Крепкие члены, блестящие от масла и слюны — все три. Потрясающая белая капральская задница, не плоская, нет, изумительно круглая, с несколькими бледными шрамами. Ну, и передёргивающая в уголке демонетка: неспешно скользящая по дряблому члену бледно-лилового цвета маленькая ладошка. В клешне она держала стакан с выпивкой. Три ряда сисек вздымались и опадали.  
— Ой ёб…  
— Да, да, — раздражённо ответил комиссар, зачем-то проверяя уровень заряда в пистолете. — Дверь закройте и ебитесь дальше, если хотите.  
От демонетки в углу остались одни воспоминания. Трудно существовать с разлетевшейся на куски головой.  
В третьей комнате две сержантки из пятой роты самозабвенно тискали груди — свою и подруги — и пытались то ли засосать друг друга, то ли просто так жадно целовались. Они стояли на коленях, а между ними демонетка. Одной девушке она нежно и ласково отлизывала длинным языком, то и дело ныряя им внутрь, а вторую деликатно пощипывала клешнёй. Прямо очень деликатно, и девушка явно только распалялась от такой нежности.  
На эту демонетку комиссар шикнул и показал пистолет. Та пискнула и испарилась сама.  
Освобождённые от демонических иллюзий вальхалльцы, пряча глаза и прикрываясь формой, постепенно выходили в коридор. Кто-то одевался, кто-то уже приводил себя в порядок.  
— А полковник куда пошла? — поинтересовался комиссар у одной из сержанток.  
— Наверх вроде.  
Комиссар поднялся наверх по слегка поскрипывающей лестнице и безошибочно определил нужную комнату.  
Полковник — высокая, светловолосая, голубоглазая и совершенно голая — сидела верхом на демонетке, заломив ей руку за спину, и шипела что-то неразборчивое. Выглядела при этом полковник в высшей степени эротично: поблёскивающие капли пота на коже, вздымающаяся и опадающая грудь с полустоящими сосками, изгиб стопы…  
Комиссар откашлялся. Полковник отвлеклась — и демонетка испарилась.  
— Блядь. Извините, комиссар, но какой хуй…  
— Потом. Надо проверить всё здание.

После такого полк в бордели не ходил. На этом мире точно.  
Комиссара за кипами бумаг никто не видел, но «пристрелите меня нахуй уже» слышал каждый, кто забегал отнести ему чашечку танна и пожевать чего-нибудь.  
Полковой капеллан на месяц забыл, что такое сон.  
А полковник тихо радовалась, что комиссар никому не сказал и не упомянул в отчёте, чей облик приняла демонетка. А то при следующей встрече с этим кадианским полком было бы очень, очень неловко…

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812344525531512832/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812345810016665671/mordian.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
